


Send Them Something That Reminds Them of You

by iZombi



Series: Wartime with Sabaton [2]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Light angst (?), M/M, bros being bros, found family., friends being friends, general silliness, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: A group of soldiers convinces one of their friends to take a picture to send home to their mother who keeps worrying about them.
Relationships: Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Thorbjörn Englund (Sabaton), Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton) / Thorbjörn Englund (Sabaton)., Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Thorbjörn Englund (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Thorbjörn Englund (Sabaton)
Series: Wartime with Sabaton [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111514
Kudos: 7





	Send Them Something That Reminds Them of You

“Come on Joakim you have to!” Exclaimed Hannes from his bunk

“Yeah man, you know he’s right…” Chris added, who was hanging upside-down lazily from the bottom bunk.

Joakim ran a hand through his head, “Ugh, but you guys know how she is-“ Pär placed a friendly hand on Joakim’s shoulder.

“Just do it Joakim, you know that it’ll make her happy to get at least a picture from you, I mean… when was the last time she heard from you?” He asked his friend.

Joakim paused for a brief moment and thought, “Four weeks now…” he stated

“ _F-Four Weeks?!”_ Thobbe exclaimed, nearly choking on his bottle of water, “Look, ok I get it, we have horrible Wi-Fi here at the military base, but goddamn man!”

Hannes jumped down from the top bunk, “Yeah, I don’t care anymore man, were sending your mom a picture of you along with a letter to let her know that you’re doing well…” he crossed his arms, annoyed at his friends’ behavior.

“For real!” shouted Chris as he lazily got out of the bunk, he rummaged inside of his bag for his cellphone, once he found it he waved it at Joakim, “Let’s go!”

And so, the group made their way out of headquarters and out into the hot Iraqi desert, they walked around for a bit trying to find a spot for a picture.

Pär scanned the area surrounding them and looked for a suitable backdrop for the picture.

That was until Thobbe beat him to it.

“Hey! Look!” he shouted as he pointed at a tank that wasn’t in service at the moment.

“Yeah, what about it?” asked Chris

“Let’s use it as a backdrop! He’ll look super badass!” Thobbe enthused

The rest decided that using a tank as part of the backdrop would be perfect, and so they approach the tank.

Much like how they all thought, the Tank was momentarily not in use and thus they could use it for their picture, but they had to be quick about it unless a commander saw them.

“Ok, get close to it” spoke Chris as he readied the camera.

“Put this on” Pär handed Joakim a helmet and shades, “Why?” Joakim asked, confused as to why he’d need them after all… wasn’t the picture going to look better if he showed his face?

“You’ll look super cool that way dude, trust me” Thobbe explained, a smile forming on his lips, “Your mom will say ‘ _Oh! Look at my handsome boy!’_ “He laughed at the mental image.

Joakim laughed back and rolled his eyes, yeah, his friends were right, she would prefer the picture this way.

So, he put on the shades and the helmet, “How do you want me to pose?” he asked

Chris thought for a moment, “Uh… how about… you lean against the tank with your back?” he asked and Joakim did as he was asked to do.

Hannes nodded, “Oh yeah” already approving of the idea.

Thobbe suddenly got an idea, “Wait! Here!” He handed Joakim a Cuban cigar.

Joakim looked at it, stumped “…You _do know_ that I _don’t_ smoke, right?” he asked, baffled that his friend would offer him a cigar, as he preferred snus over cigars.

Thobbe sputtered, “I- A-, Y-Yes! I know that you _don’t_ smoke! Just use it as a prop for the picture!” he explained

Joakim raised an eyebrow but said nothing, he took it and returned back to his original pose on the tank.

“Act like you’re smoking it and cross your other hand, but keep the hand that has the cigar over the other” Hannes suggested.

Joakim repositioned himself once more, “Better?” he asked, silently hoping that this would be over soon.

Chris, Hannes, Thobbe, and Pär nodded.

He looked perfect!

But…

_Something_ was missing to Chris, and he couldn’t figure out what.

He subconsciously opened Snapchat instead of the photo app on his phone and when he put the camera over Joakim’s face, the system recognized his facial features and suggested filters for Chris to use.

Oh!

This gave Chris a delightful Idea, he looked at all the filters, and when he found the one that had a flower crown he selected it.

On his phone, it now displayed Joakim looking like a badass soldier with a beautiful pink and white rose flower crown.

“Did you already take the picture?” Asked Joakim, a bit impatient

Chris shook his head, “No! Not yet, sorry _technical issues_!” he lied to his friend and proceeded to take two pictures for good measure.

Once it was done, Chris showed the image to the others, with Joakim being the exception.

They all nodded and agreed that he looked _badass_.

“Hey, why can’t I see it?” he hollered, as he approached his friend trying to grab the phone.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Chris taunted, “You’ll see if _after_ we write that letter to go along with your picture, the four of us will write a paragraph each explaining what’s been happening since your mom absolutely loves ‘ _her boy’s friends’_ ” Chris quoted

Joakim huffed, “Alright, fine!”

And they made their way back to HQ, laughing all the way as they made idle chatter.

As soon as they got there, Chris practically ran to his computer and began to compose the letter for Joakim’s mom, and he wrote in his part, followed by Hannes, Thobbe, and finally Pär.

Each one of them wrote about what they did together as a group and with Joakim, with the last sentence of each paragraph wishing her well and letting her know that they would be keeping Joakim safe from harm’s way.

When it was Joakim’s turn to write his own paragraph to his mother, the first thing he saw was the picture, and he laughed wholeheartedly.

“ _Really?!_ ” he laughed some more, “A Flower crown?” he was grinning ear to ear, sure he did look as _‘badass’_ as Thobbe said he would but he also looked _‘ridiculously cute’_.

Oh yeah, he knew that his mother would absolutely love this picture.

Chris laughed, “Just write your part in man! I want to send it already!” he urged, “Alright, alright…” Joakim turned back to the computer and wrote:

_“Dear Mom,_

_I hope that you’re doing well and that you’re taking good care of yourself, I know I am, I consider myself very lucky y’know? These friends I have, they’re like my family, I can’t see myself without them... I treasure and love them._

_Ah, and I’m sorry that I couldn’t get in touch with you for over a week, we got hit by a horrible sandstorm, I hope you didn’t miss me too much._

_With love from your son, Joakim”_

“Alright, done…” he said as he handed the computer back to Chris, who immediately took to quickly glossing over what everyone wrote for any grammatical errors before sending it.

When he found none and was sufficiently satisfied with how it looked he pressed send on the email program on his laptop.

“There! See, now she’ll be incredibly happy to hear from you!” Chris spoke, as he placed a loving hand on Joakim’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

Joakim smiled and nodded, he was right.

\- - -

_‘Bing!’_ came the notification sound from her laptop.

She reached over for the laptop and looked at the notification.

A warm smile filled her delicate features, “ _Looks like he finally decided to write to his mother!”_ she excitedly exclaimed as she opened the email and was greeted by the latest image of her son.


End file.
